fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Usagi Kato
Usagi Kato belongs to meh! AnimeplusFoodFreak Usagi Kato, a member of Fairy Tail and an S-class mage. With her partner, Ichigo, an exceed. She is a part of the group of Dragon Slayers from four hundred years ago, sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia. Appearance Usagi is a fair-skinned girl with wavy, platinum blond hair that reaches her waist and royal purple eyes. She covers her left eye with her bangs to hide her Fairy Tail stamp during her undercover mission, briefly replaced by a Raven Tail stamp. Her hair is usually left down but she ties her hair into various styles, depending on the situation. Her bangs are later clipped to the side with two red pins, proudly showing off her stamp. She also has elongated canine teeth like all Dragon Slayers. Although her body is as voluptuous as Lucy's, her breasts aren't as buxom and is normal-sized. She's rather short but appears slightly taller due to the heels on her boots. Her stamp is located on her left eye and is white in color, blending in with her hair. Her main attire is a white blouse that has a peter pan collar and a red ribbon tied in the middle of the gap, paired with black, flared leather skirt. She wears her red lace-up boots that is around her calves with translucent black stockings, topped off with her signature red cloak that reaches her ankles. This outfit was inspired by "Little Red Riding Hood" which Akane used to read her every night. This particular outfit earned her the name "Bloody Bunny". During the 5th day of Grand Magic Games, her outfit has minor changes. Her blouse remains the same but she wears a suspenders skirt and white knee-length socks with the same red lace-up boots. Her signature red cloak is slightly tattered on the hems due to the fight between her and Natsu. In the year x791, she wears a new set of clothing that consists of a white blouse with puffy sleeves that had red ribbons tied on its end. A red vest with vertical, black lines on top, she wears a black skirt that reaches her mid-thighs. Red boots that reaches under her knees and her cloak has been shorten until it reaches her elbows. A big, red bow on the back of her head. During the battle with Tartaros, her hair gets cut into a bob cut. Personality She's a rather bubbly type of person, she just can't shut her mouth. She's extremely oblivious, rather sensitive and moody, her moods can change within a snap of a finger. She can also be really stubborn and a crybaby. She's like a younger sister that just can't control her emotions, someone who you argue and share your secrets with. She's annoying to some at first but warming up to her is no problem due to her stubbornness, she will literally chase after the said-person to the ends of Magnolia if she chooses to befriend them and she believes it isn't a wrong thing to do. She's been in the guild since age 7 and is rather attached to each and everyone, she loves everyone and vice versa. If her family members are hurt in any way, she will not rest until justice is served. Her stubbornness and determination mixed together isn't a very good combo for her enemies. Usagi likes the sense of adventure and thrill that comes with missions, Natsu being her sort-of role model has made her reckless and carefree. She uses Natsu's "hands on" approach if she runs out of ideas or if she isn't thinking straight, this behaviour has constantly got her into trouble. Also when she younger, she used to go around picking fights with Gray. But as time went by, she learnt to be a bit more sensible and stopped her pointless bickering with Gray. As a Dragon Slayer, she also suffers from motion sickness when riding transportations but with her Magic, she counters it. History She was first founded injured by Akane (my character as well) when she was around 7 years old, taken into shelter of Fairy Tail. That was when she decided to officially join the guild. During those years, she was a little teddy bear that everyone would hug whenever they were down. Her smiles were what motivated the members, she was basically a mood lifter and everyone would coo over her. A cute little princess was what she was. She was close with Akane and Laxus. When Laxus became rather foul, Usagi was someone who tried to comfort him but ended up being pushed away. This caused her to be rather upset and Fairy Tail lost their little smile bringer. When Akane left for her decade-long mission, Usagi was even more sad and would sometimes be depressed. When she turned the age of 12, she demanded to be an undercover spy in Raven Tail to be approved as an S-class mage. She wanted to beat Laxus so he could acknowledge her, being a double agent in Raven Tail was a plus. Naturally, Master disapproved. Usagi, however, was persistent and insisted that she go in exchange for the title. He gave in when saw the determination that shone in her eyes, allowing her the permission but after she was ensured of safety. With that, her mission started. But Ivan knew better than foolishly accept her. He made sure that Fairy Tail assumed she was dead and brainwashed her into believing she was long part of the Dark Guild, altering her appearance using Illusion and teaching her Ice Magic to cover up her former magic to not leave any traces behind. Magic and Abilities Water Dragon Slayer Magic: Usagi uses the same type of magic like Natsu Dragneel and Wendy Marvell since she is a Water Dragon Slayer, but with the ability to manipulate water. Her magic is more on the offense side than defense, it is also has restorative properties. Though her Magic is similar to Wendy's when it comes to the healing aspect from healing wounds to Troia, she is restricted by the fatality of the wound. Unlike the Sky Dragon Slayer, she can only heal so much and cannot heal life-threatening ones. Usagi eats her respective element – water— like other Dragon Slayers, she can also eat steam and ice as they're water in different forms but she can't consume polluted water. Her Magic also allows her to predict whether it will rain or not. * Water Dragon's Roar: Another version of a Dragon's Roar. Usagi breathes out a whirlpool-like blast towards her opponents when she attacks, this is the most common move she uses. * Troia (トロイア Toroia): A type of healing Magic that helps Usagi counter her motion sickness. She used to help Natsu with his motion sickness, however it is temporary. Continual usage will render it useless. * Water Dragon's Claw: Usagi strikes her opponents down when she heel-kicks them, unleashing a jet of water the moment her leg swings down. * Water Dragon's Claw + Ice: One of the variations to her Dragon Slaying Magic. It has the same moves and attack ability as her Dragon's Claw except ice strikes her opponent's' head if contact is made, if not then ice forms on the struck ground to trap them. It is used for K.O's or to gain upper hand. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail Members